Girlfriend
by WingAndSoulLover2000
Summary: Hey I'm Fang. And this is the story of how me and my girlfriend, Max, got together. This is my first Fanfic! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) This is my first story so please let me know if you like it or not**

**FPOV**

Hey, Fang here. I'm going to tell you the story of how me and my girlfriend, Max, got together.

"Fang, hey Fang! Wait up!" yelled my best friend Iggy. So I stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Hey, Fang!" said Iggy.

"Hey, so why were yelling at me to stop?"

"Because," He said, "we are going on vacation with you this year!"

"Really? Dude, that's awesome!"

Every year me and my family go on this BIG vacation during the summer. And we always went a different place every year. But for me and my siblings, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, it was always a surprise. A couple years ago, we went to Disney world in Florida. The next year we went to a GIANT amusement park somewhere I can't remember.

"I know! I can't wait!" said Iggy. Max is Iggy's younger sister by a year, she's a sophomore and we are juniors. She's coming along with Iggy and his family even though she doesn't live with them anymore. She moved out a year ago with her dad. My family and Iggy's family live in Ohio, and max and her dad live in New York. She wanted to be an actress so she moved to the big apple. **(A/N. Yeah, yeah I know she would never want to be an actress but I wanted to try something different!) **She eventually got a job as an acting coach, but never made her dream to be on Broadway come true.

I can't wait to see Max again. I have had a crush on her since I was 6 and she was 5! I just never had the guts to ask her out when we were in middle school. But now is my chance to ask her out but every time I try to talk to her, it comes out in a jumble.

**-LINE BREAK-**

**after school**

After me and Iggy walked home (because we live next-door to each other) Iggy came over and we watched horror movies until midnight because it was Friday and we were leaving to go on vacation in 2 days. Iggy practically lived here anyway so he slept over. Tomorrow Max was coming and I was awake all night, thinking about how I was going to ask her out in a couple days. I finally fell asleep at like 3 in the morning.

**-LINE BREAK-**

**the next morning**

Max was coming over from New York today so Ig was really exited because he hasn't seen his baby sister in a year. (His words not mine) And I was pretty exited too but I just kept it hidden and off my face so no one would get suspicious. Because every time I let my walls down, I got weird looks from anyone I was close to because Fang Ride NEVER lets his walls down and everyone knew that.

Max came later on that day, a little after lunch. As soon as Max walked through that door Iggy was up, out of his seat, and hugging Max all in about 2 seconds. Max had changed a lot in the past year, she had grown out her shoulder length hair to about he waist, she wears eyeliner now, and she's about 5 inches taller. "Hey Max." I said.

"Hey Fang" she replied.

**ohhhhhhhhhh! Kinda a cliffy kinda not a cliffy. Revew if you want FAX!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) I own nothing D.=**

Hey, it's Fang again. Um, I'm going to continue the story but this time, Max is going to help me out.

**MPOV**

It was a bright and sunny day in New Y- Max! what the heck? Don't start it like that! Start it with a conversation or something! Oh, ok! I'll do that!

"But Dad!" I shouted

"No buts Maximum!" that's my dad for ya, suborn and always calling me Maximum or Maxine even though he knows I hate it when he does that!

So, I slammed my door in his face. We were yelling because I wanted to go on the family vacation with the Rides, but Jeb, my dad, won't even let me get in a cab let alone an airplane! So, I'm going to sneak off in the middle of the night tonight. I don't even know where they are going! I just want to see my big brother for the first time in a year!

That night I walked out the door with my suitcase after making sure Jeb was asleep. I got on the plane, and slept the whole ride. When we landed, I got a friend to take me to my house and by the time we landed it was about 11 and it takes about 2 hours to get to my house from the airport, so it was a long ride. Jeb called me at like 12 yelling at me about where I was and when had I snuck off, me being me hung up without answering any of his questions and ignored all of his calls throughout the ride.

I got home and as soon as I stepped onto the mat in front of the door, there was Iggy running full speed at me so I dropped my stuff and let him run into me and hug me and spin me, and when he was finished I saw Fang and he saw me. There was no turning back.

"Hey Max." he said, in all of his black glory

I had to respond so I said hey back. In the next second he was up and hugging me just like Iggy did. In that moment I realized that he was really sweet and kinda cute to.

Then he looked at me and his eyes said everything, so I was kind of surprised because Fang never let his walls down and then he leaned down and kissed me.

It was sweet and loving. But it only lasted a couple seconds so I was kind of disappointed when his warmth left. But then disappointment turned into embarrassment because he had kissed me in front of his mom, my mom, and Iggy. For the first time ever, Fang let me see what he was feeling. Iggy was not very happy because he has always been very protective of me, my mom and his mom were just chattering about how we would make a cute couple, Nudge and Angel were also chattering about how we would make a cute couple and Gazzy was yelling "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

I was complete chaos!

**Thanks for the lovely revews people! I will try to update daily but I get lots of homework so, you get what you get!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews but I won't update again till I get at least 6 reviews! So if you want more, than update! I'll try and make this chapter longer than the others, it might not happen, but I'll try!**

Hey, Max here. Um…Fang is sick, so I decided I would help him out a little while he's sick. Um…here it goes.

**MPOV**

I was embarrassed, like extremely embarrassed. I was WAY past tomato red. Yeah, that's how embarrassed I was. Fang was just about as red as me, which is weird for him. I took his hand and smiled at him as if to say "play along". He squeezed my hand to say "ok".

"Um…mom? Me and Fang have been dating for 6 months, actually. We have just kept it a secret."

"What!? You mean to tell me that you have had a secret boyfriend for 6 months?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, I approve!"

"Really?! Thanks mom! You are the best!"

"You are very welcome sweetie!"

"This is great Fang!"

"I know Max! We don't have to hide it anymore."

Then he kissed me again, it was a quick one, just a second or two long, but it was sweet. Mom was really exited!

Every time Fang kissed me or hugged me or held my hand even, sparks and electric tingles were sent through my body every time he touched me. And I was starting to really like him, and I think the same thing was happening to him because every time he touched me he would shiver slightly, almost non-existent. But I noticed it.

"So, have you gone on your first date yet?"

"Mom!"

"Well I just want to know!"

"No mom, we haven't."

"Well, if you guys are going to date, you need to have you **FIRST** date!"

"Ok Mrs. Martinez, I will set our first date for when we are on vacation." Said Fang.

"That will be perfect Fang!"

"Ok Mrs. Martinez."

It was nice that Fang would do something so sweet even though it was fake and my mom almost forced us to have our first date. Maybe something good will come out of this "fake" date. Wink wink, nudge nudge.

If he does actually want to date me, I could always play hard to get, or if he does ask me out I could just say yes right away. Those could work, if he asks me out, but he might not ask me out though. But, I have a boyfriend back home in New York, his name is Dylan and we were getting pretty serious. If Fang does ask me out, then I'm NOT looking forward to breaking up with him. Well, it seems that I have a lot of thinking to do in the next couple days!

**-TIME SKIP-**

**THE DAY OF THE VACATION**

**FPOV**

Today is the day where we get on the airplane and head off to where ever we are going, well I'm exited to be going to where ever we are going.

**The date is going to be in the next chapter, so review! Please!?**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) I know I haven't updated in a while but I get a lot of homework! And I know that most of you probably have homework! Uhuh, that's what I thought! Oh, and thank you to all the people who are following me, I really appreciate it! And I want ten reviews before I will update!**

**FPOV**

We got on the airplane and Max and I sat together because, you know, we are supposed to dating. And without noticing it, I would move my knee over to Max's and tap her knee. But I didn't even notice it until I was almost asleep and my head was bowed and I watched my knee move over and tap her knee. Max was already asleep, so I reached over and wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep right there, like that, with Max in my arms.

When she woke up, she felt my arms around her and moved her arm back, into my stomach. It hurt really bad!

Once Max and I were untangled I started to mumble about how that hurt, then Max started yelling at me! This is how our conversation went.

"That hurt!"

"That's what I was going for!"

"Max! Fang! Stop yelling at each other! Couples don't yell at each other, do they?"

Me and Max both mumbled a 'No mom/Mrs. Martinez' at the same time.

"That is what I thought; now let's make the rest of the ride peaceful, please?"

"Ok"

"Sure"

I said ok and Max said sure, just in case you were confused, because we wouldn't want anyone to be confused. Now on with the story.

So Max and I sat tangled together the rest of the ride and eventually, Max fell asleep again because, you know, I'm so warm and snugly. Yeah right! But when we came to the airport, I didn't want to wake Max up because of what happened last time, so I got up and said bacon. That work as well as I thought it would because she jumped up with her eyes wide and said "BACON!". I know, pathetic right? That girl needs to get over her obsession with bacon. I mean really, who jumps up and screams bacon? If you said Max then DING DING DING! You get a prize! No you really don't get a prize. Sorry to disappoint.

"Um…..Max. We just said that so you would get up"

"WHAT?! WHY DID YOU LIE ABOUT **BACON**! THAT'S JUST WRONG!"

Ok, now do you see where I'm going with this now about how she needs to get over her obsession? That's what I thought.

"I was just trying to get you up because I have something very important to tell you!"

"Ok, what is it?"

"Well…. I have our date plans."

"ohhhhhhh! Where are we going? When are we going?"

"We are going tonight. Oh! And get a dress for it to. That's all I'm telling you."

"ahhhhh, you know I hate surprises Fang!"

I just shrugged.

Max got really mad about that because she stomped off like a 4 year old.

**TIME SKIP**

**LATER THAT NIGHT WHILE MAX IS GETTING READY**

**MPOV**

After I told Ella and Nudge, they started screaming and jumping up and down holding hands. Then they asked me if I had any dresses I could wear. I said no and that was a **bad **mistake because now I am currently walking around the mall food court aimlessly while Ella and Nudge find me a dress because" I have absolutely no fashion sense". That was what Ella and Nudge said. I finally found the Japan restaurant and got fried rice with teriyaki chicken, a large coke, and extra fried rice and chicken. Yeah, I know that I'm not your typical girl who orders a small salad with dressing on the side. I'm NOT that girl.

After I ate my linner (lunch/dinner), I saw Nudge and Ella running towards me. Oh no. They saw me looking at them so they started running faster and screaming my name. This is going to be a problem. Oh my god. They have something in their arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas! Omg! I completely forgot to tell you where they were at in chp.3 and 4! They are in Hawaii btw. Thanks for the reviews, I only got 9, but it's enough. Thank you to the people who are following me too. Followers and reviews= me happy. Sorry I haven't been updating, I have a lot of schoolwork for my language arts class because I'm "gifted", whatever that means. No, not really, just kidding! Now, on with the story!**

**MPOV**

Everyone in the food court was now starring at me and the 2 girls running towards me screaming. Um. Not normal. But then again, Nudge and Ella are not the brightest crayons in the box. Except when it comes to fashion.

When they finally notice the stares, they stop screaming but they are still running. They apparently found the "perfect" dress to "flatter" my "figure", whatever that means. But as they got closer you could see the black garment bag with the dress in it. And when they got close enough for me to hear them without having to scream, they told me they found only one dress left on the rack and it was my size. They also told me that I can't see it until we got home.

**WHEN THEY GOT HOME**

We finally got home after a long ride of The Nudge Channel plus an Ella plus a Max driving, and you get mass chaos. When we got in the house, Ella and Nudge herded me upstairs to, _shiver,_ Ella's room with the,_ shiver,_ m..m…m…makeup t..t...table. They immediately started curling my hair making loose ringlets. Then they did my makeup, then they herded me into the bathroom with the garment bag.

I opened up the bag to reveal a stunning deep purple, knee length dress with silver embellishment. I tried it on and it fit perfectly and Ella and Nudge matched my makeup with the dress so beautifully. My makeup was a purple eye shadow with silver glitter, black eyeliner on my waterline, my tightline, and my top lash line, with a subtle amount of blush and a peachy pink lipstick. My hair was pulled back into an elegant side messy bun with little crystal spin pins and a crystal headband.

I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Nudge and Ella with their jaws on the floor. Then I saw the dreaded spiky purple heels in Ella's hand and the silver bag in Nudge's hand. Ella shoved my feet into the heels and Nudge put the bag over my shoulder so it hung down on my hip.

Even though I hate dresses and heels and purses and makeup, I have to say, I look pretty darn good. They leave me alone in the room while they go check on Fang. So, I survey myself from all angles in the triple panel mirror and I notice that in the back, there is a ribbon. I don't like ribbons, so I go to pull it out. And when I do, the dress falls around the rest of my legs in a full length style dress. I like this way more than the ruffled knee length one. And on the very bottom, I see very intricate little flowers above the hem.

When Ella calls me down, I descend the spiral staircase (trying not to trip), then I see the biggest surprise ever.

**Hope you guys like it, again, I'm really sorry. Review if you want to know what the surprise is!**

**~ WingLover2000**


	6. Chapter 6

**MPO**V

I see Fang in a tux, with a limo! I'm not girly girl, but I've never ridden in a limo before! Then Fang gestures for me to get inside the limo by opening the door and gesturing inside. Then he looks up at me and sees the dress, then his jaw hits the floor.

I smirk. Then I walk up, put my fingers under his chin, say that he will catch flies if he keeps his mouth open, and jump in the car without another word.

Fang jumps in after me. I take some time to look at the inside of the limo. There is a mini fridge with coke, Pepsi, orange fanta, and some bubbly water. This is a nice limo. The leather seats make it more like a car then, say a house. There is a sun roof, dark windows, a mini fridge, and duel facing seats.

Fang tries to start a conversation with me but all I do is nod or shake my head. Then the limo driver senses that we are getting kind of akward, so he puts on a song.

**(Bonus points if you can tell me who sings the song and what the song is called)**

**Settle down with me**

**Cover me up, color me in.**

**Lie down with me**

**Hold me in your arms**

**Your heart's against my chest,**

**Lips pressed to my neck, **

**I'm fallen for your eyes, **

**But they don't know me yet**

**With the feelin' I'll forget,**

**I'm in love now**

**Kiss me like you wanna be lover**

**Wanna be loved,**

**Wanna be loved**

**This feels like fallen in love,**

**Fallen in love,**

**Fallen in love**

**Settle down with me,**

**I'll be your safty,**

**You'll be my lady,**

**I was made to keep your body warm,**

**But I'm cold as the wind blows,**

**So hold me in your arms,**

**My heart's against your chest,**

**Your lips pressed to my neck,**

**I'm fallen for your eye's,**

**But they don't know me yet.**

**And with the feelin' I'll forget, **

**I'm in love now**

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

**Wanna be loved, **

**Wanna be loved**

**This feels like fallen in love,**

**Fallen in love,**

**Fallen in love**

**Yeah, I've been feeling**

**Everything,**

**From hate to love**

**From love to lust,**

**From lust to truth**

**I guess that's how I know you**

**So I'll hold you close,**

**To help you give it up**

**So kiss me like you wanna be loved,**

**Wanna be loved,**

**Wanna be loved.**

**This feels like fallen in love,**

**Fallen in love,**

**Fallin in love**

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

**Wanna be loved,**

**Wanna be loved**

**This feels like fallen in love,**

**Fallen in love,**

**Fallen in love**

I am no longer sitting alone on the large bench seat. Fang has come over and was holding my chin, coming closer and closer every second. When he is just an inch away, I start to worry. But by that time, he already has his lips on mine.

**Hey guys! Don't forget to review and tell me the name of the song and who sings it! Reviews make me happy!**

**~WingLover2000**


End file.
